


Bucky Barnes' Birthday: 1934

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Becca Barnes Knows Whats Up, Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes birthday, Clueless Boys Pining Secretly, First Kiss, M/M, Mother Hen Bucky Barnes, Name-Calling, Original Fan Art, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Teenage Bucky Barnes, Teenage Steve Rogers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, minimal swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: Рассказ о Дне Рождения Баки в 1934 для Баки из 2020, в котором Бекка Барнс — олицетворение фандома, потому что она поняла все раньше Стива и Баки. В комплекте идет нарисованная от руки поздравительная открытка, немного торта и ловушка на пожарной лестнице.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты





	Bucky Barnes' Birthday: 1934

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucky Barnes' Birthday: 1934](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422513) by [dottieapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottieapple/pseuds/dottieapple), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Заметки автора:  
> Баки исполнилось 17. Стиву 15, почти 16. Бекке, как мне кажется, 14, может, 15? Тот самый типаж умнички-сестры.  
> Это приводит к милым, нежным подростковым романтическим чувствам

_**1934** _

— Я этого больше не вынесу! — прорыдала Бекка, драматично врезавшись в дверной проем ванной.

Баки фыркнул, продолжая критически рассматривать свое отражение в мутном зеркале. Он потянулся за расческой.

— О чем ты, Фэй Рэй? — он открыл маленькую баночку Byrlcreem.

— Я. Этого. Больше — ворчит Бекка, — не вынесу, Джеймс Барнс.  
Баки начинает посвистывать и укладывает волосы так, чтобы кудряшки спадали на лоб.  
— Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— Ты ведешь себя драматичнее, чем сам Стивен Грант Роджерс, так что не особо, — Баки опустил пальцы в баночку с помадой и приступил к выполнению своего стратегического плана.

— Я далеко не дурочка, брат мой, — Бекка начала раздражаться. — У тебя сегодня нет свиданий, разве что Стив придет, — она растянула «и» в имени Стива гораздо сильнее, чем было нужно, — а ты занял все зеркало и наводишь марафет.

— Это мой День рождения, Бекс. Семнадцать исполняется раз в жизни, — отметил Баки, надеясь, что это звучит в достаточной мере логично, чтобы закончить эти разговоры. И что его младшая сестра наконец уже отвалит. — Мне нельзя быть красавцем в свой особенный день?

— Гордыня — это грех, ты, павлин. — Бекка высунула язык.

— Я тебе это припомню, когда ты будешь в следующий раз целый час рисовать себе лицо, просто потому что Робби МакДэниэл может прийти на танцы, — передразнил Баки.

— Ребекка! Оставь брата в покое, — скомандовала Уинни Барнс с кухни. — Если он хочет нарядиться на свой день рождения, то пусть так и сделает.

Бекка закатила глаза и протоптала в свою комнату.

Баки поднял расческу и приготовился воевать с непослушными волосами. Он наконец-то уложил их спереди так, чтобы они идеально обрамляли его лицо. Он послал себе улыбку и решил, что наконец-то выглядит как надо. Баки посмотрел на свои часы: 17:25. Уинни позвала Бекку помочь накрыть стол, и та со стоном прошла мимо ванной. Баки слышал, как Уинни тихонько что-то говорит ей. Наверняка что-то вроде: «Сегодня его день рождения, у тебя тоже будет особенный день рождения».

Запах знаменитого «дурацкого» торта Уинни наполнил квартиру своим сладким шоколадным ароматом. Баки подумал, что у его ма лучший торт во всем Бруклине. Он не понимал, как можно сделать такой шикарный десерт в кризис, но она смогла. Раздался резкий стук в дверь, и Баки крутанулся на пятках. Он поправил подтяжки и открыл дверь.

— Здравствуй, Стивен! — крикнула Уинни. — Рада, что ты смог выбраться.

Стив зашел в квартиру. Баки не в первый раз за эту неделю отмечает, что он отрастил волосы — Стив убирает длинными пальцами золотистые пряди с глаз.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Барнс, — поздоровался он, немного запыхавшись, как будто торопился к ним и устал. Стив поднимает глаза на Баки. — Хэй, Бак. С Днем Рождения.

Баки замешкался — не будет ли странно обнять Стива, когда он поздоровается. В конце концов, они только сегодня видели друг друга в школе.

Внезапно Бекка пронеслась мимо Баки, ударившись о него бедром.

— Не это ли Золотой Мальчик, — почти пропела она через плечо, снова исчезая на кухне.

Стив нахмурился.

— О чем она? — Он приблизился. Со слухом у Стива не очень, поэтому он всегда подходит ближе, когда нужно пошептаться.

— Бекку, видимо, муха укусила, — тихо сказал Баки. — Она сегодня много драматизирует, того гляди переиграет Гэри Купера. Забудь, пойдем отдохнем, пока готовится торт.

Бекка выглянула из-за холодильника и скорчила Баки гримасу. Он усмехнулся в ответ. Стив потер руки и похрустел пальцами. Между мальчишками на диване лежал маленький бумажный пакет. Баки повернулся к Стиву.

— Спасибо, что пришел. Это не настоящий день рождения, если мы не празднуем все вместе, понимаешь? — Он потер рукой затылок.

— Ага, — согласился Стив. — Жаль, что у моей ма сегодня работа, и она пропустит торт.

— Мы можем немного отложить для нее. — Баки тихонько засмеялся, ни на что конкретно не глядя. Он заметил, что касается плеча Стива своей рукой, слегка отодвинулся и почувствовал под ногой пакет.

— А что там?

Стив вздрогнул. Баки никогда не понимал, как у него получается быть так близко и, в то же время, так далеко.

— А, — Стив качает головой, будто отряхиваясь. Баки кажется, или его щеки покраснели? — Это… это твой подарок. На день рождения. Он не большой, но я подумал… 

Баки тут же открыл сверток коричневой бумаги и обнаружил в нем небольшой батончик Херши и карточку, подписанную от руки. Простой лист бумаги, сложенный пополам. На внешней стороне быстрым почерком Стива было написано: «С семнадцатым Днем Рождения, Баки — Ты лучший придурок из всех» С внутренней стороны был рисунок, над которым Стив, очевидно, очень долго трудился: там был изображен сам Баки в костюме продавца газировки, с полосатым передником и маленькой шапочкой. Мультяшный Баки передавал бокал рутбира с вишенкой через барную стойку мультяшной девушке с красивыми формами. Она смотрела на продавца Баки, и вокруг ее головы плясали сердечки. Мультяшная версия Стива была одета в слишком большой пиджак со слишком маленьким галстуком. Он сидел рядом с девушкой с раздраженным мультяшным лицом.

В горле у Баки образовался ком. Это был лучший рисунок, что он видел у Стива.

— Стиви, — выдохнул он, медленно улыбаясь. Баки подумал, что не должен быть таким сентиментальным. — Просто потрясающе! Боже мой!

— Дай глянуть! — Бекка ворвалась в гостинную и плюхнулась на пол перед диваном. Она выхватила листок у Баки из рук.

— Эй! — заспорил он. — Это личное! Хотя бы, подожди… Стив, это же личное? — Баки посмотрел на Стива. Тот только пожал плечами и откинулся на подушки.  
Бекка, улыбаясь, рассматривала рисунок.

— Очень мило, Стив! Отличная работа. — Она приподнялась на колени и наклонилась к ним. Бекка понизила голос до шепота, и Баки подозрительно сузил глаза. — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ты болван.

Бекка в мгновение ока вскинула руку, чтобы закрыть ему рот до того, как он что-то скажет.

Баки, надеясь на разъяснения, повернулся к Стиву, но тот был слишком занят заведением своих часов. Его лицо все еще было красным, на висках блестели капельки пота. Неужели снова заболел? С него бы сталось прийти на день рождения Баки с лихорадкой и никому ничего не сказать.

Бекка прильнула слишком, до неловкого близко к ним и положила ладони им на колени. И затем издала самый раздраженный и драматичный вздох, что когда-либо слышал Баки.

— Вы заслуживаете друг друга. Вы оба идиоты. — Она толкала их в ритм своим словам.

Стив и Баки, моргая, смотрели на нее.

— Пять минут до торта, дети! — позвала Уинни с кухни. — Бекка, приведи, пожалуйста, свою сестренку из комнаты.

Бекка поднялась на ноги с последней фразой.

— Мне бы стоило стукнуть вас головами, — прошипела она.

Баки снова взглянул на рисунок, заново изучая его, когда Стив вскочил следом. Баки пригладил рукой волосы и улыбнулся ему.

— Значит, вот как я выгляжу, когда говорю с дамой? И вправду придурок. Кажется, ты подарил мне урок скромности, — он похлопал Стива по спине, и тот улыбнулся. Но его улыбка не коснулась глаз.

Бекка снова прошла мимо них, одарив косым взглядом. Маленькая Мэгги визжала и хихикала у нее на руках.

— Давай, крошка, возьмем тебе немного торта, — сказала Бекка младшей сестре и они подпрыгивая пошли на кухню.

Баки встал с дивана и подал руку. Стив протянул было свою, собираясь взяться за Баки. Но так и не сделал этого. Он, стараясь не беспокоить больную спину, поднялся в своей необычной манере. Баки всегда замечал такие причуды за Стивом, но никогда о них не упоминал.

Баки зашел в кухню и оставил легкий поцелуй на макушке пинающей свой стульчик Мэгги.

— Ты моя самая милая сестренка, — усмехнулся он.

— Джеймс, — цокнула Уинни.

— Придурок, — сказала Бекка.

Уинни указала рукой на место во главе их скудного стола. 

— Почетное место имениннику. — Когда Стив показался в дверях, она тепло ему улыбнулась. — А лучший друг именинника будет сидеть рядом, — она указала на ближайший к Баки стул.

— Спасибо, миссис Барнс, — тихо ответил покрасневший Стив.

— Мам, — почти протестующе сказала Бекка. Уинни обменялась с ней взглядом. Баки посмотрел на Стива и пожал плечами. Мэгги радостно хлопнула ладошками по столу.

Спустя мгновение Баки уже наблюдал, как Уинни втыкала в торт единственную свечу.

— Не так уж много, но сойдет, — сказала она, аккуратно ставя торт напротив него. — Загадывай желание, сынок.

Он бросил взгляд на Стива. Стив рассматривал торт. Баки набрал воздух и задул одинокую свечку.

Стив медленно улыбнулся. Баки бы никогда не сказал этого вслух, тем более при Бекке, но его улыбка освещала комнату сильнее, чем любая праздничная свеча. В глазах Стива горело любопытство.

— Что ты загадал, Бак?

— Не могу рассказать, балбес, — ответил Баки, по его спине пробежали странные мурашки, когда Стив толкнул его коленом. — Иначе оно не исполнится. Ты сам это знаешь. — Вместо того, чтобы двинуть в ответ, Баки мягко прижался своим коленом. Ни один из них не поменял положения. 

Уинни тихонько засмеялась и придвинула торт к себе, чтобы разрезать. Бекка широко ей улыбнулась. Баки чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но был рад, что наконец получил большой кусок торта.

Стиву его кусок дали сразу после Баки, и он жадно на него набросился. Стив поднял брови и довольно промычал.

— Это потрясающе, миссис Барнс. То есть, вы всегда хорошо готовите, но…

Всхлип ребенка прервал Стива. Пухлая ладошка Мэгги похлопала его по худой руке.

— Ой! Привет, малышка, — мягко сказал Стив, застигнутый врасплох.

Нежность в его голосе заставила сердце Баки забиться быстрее.

Мэгги заворковала, протягивая Стиву раздавленный кусочек шоколадного торта. Стив склонился к ней, как будто действительно собрался вести разговор с годовалым ребенком. Про себя Баки решил, что это мило. 

— А ты знаешь, что у твоего старшего братика сегодня день рождения? Ты приготовила для него что-нибудь особенное? — громко зашептал ей Стив.

Мэгги тихонько фыркнула, протянула Баки свои испачканные руки и улыбнулась. Все это в сочетании с мягкостью Стива делало что-то странное с внутренностями Баки. Он вскочил из-за стола, подбежал к ней, хватая на руки и громко чмокнул в щеки. Она хихикнула и вернула поцелуй, но потом начала беспокоиться. Баки передал Мэгги матери.

Баки заметил, что покрасневший Стив уставился на него. Стив снова убрал волосы с глаз. Его пальцы задержались над лицом слишком долго, и Баки увидел это, потому что пялился сам, ловя каждое его движение.

Стив внезапно распахнул глаза и схватил салфетку. Он начал яростно тереть уголки рта.

— Пойду я, лучше умоюсь, а то Баки смотрит на меня так, будто у меня лице больше торта, чем на тарелке, — издав сдавленный смешок, Стив вышел из-за стола. Уинни тоже встала и понесла Мэгги в спальню.

Баки оглядел кухню и сосредоточил свое внимание на Бекке.

— Как думаешь, со Стивом все впорядке? — зашептал он, наклонившись через стол.

— Чего? — уголки ее губ опустились, и она посмотрела на Баки так, будто у него выросла вторая голова.

— Стив. Он выглядит, я не знаю, больным? У него все лицо красное. Какой-то отстраненный. Наверняка еще и долго терпел, чтобы не идти в уборную.

Бекка выдвинулась на стуле из-за стола.

— Это просто Стив, — беззаботно ответила она.

— Нет, что-то не так, — задумчиво произнес Баки. — Очень типично для него прийти, несмотря на жар. — Бекка нахмурилась, и Баки продолжил. — Или, может, он поругался с кем-то на пути сюда и раздумывает размять кулаки, когда пойдет обратно. Как думаешь, мне стоит проводить его до дома?

— Думаю, последнее, что ему нужно — это твоя опека. Сам понимаешь, об этом нужно спрашивать у Стива, — вздохнула Бекка.

Баки вздохнул вслед за ней. Он встал и потянулся в карман пиджака за последней сигаретой из пачки. 

— Не говори ма, — сказал он Бекке, которая высунула язык и начала собирать посуду. 

Баки открыл окно на пожарную лестницу и вылез через него в прохладный влажный вечерний воздух. Он услышал, как где-то в квартире хлопнула дверь.

— Эй, Бак, — тепло позвал Стив, неловко вылезая из окна на пожарную лестницу.

Баки облокотился о перила и стряхнул пепел на землю тремя этажами ниже. Его слегка подташнивало от вида под ногами, но все равно он долго тут не пробудет.

— Эй — гоняют лошадей, придурок.

— Очень умно. Ты у нас прямо-таки комик-интеллектуал, Дороти Паркер, — фыркнул Стив. Он держался от Баки на расстоянии, чтобы не попасть в облако дыма.

Баки вытащил из кармана открытку и порадовался, что она не помялась. Баки обожал рисунки Стива. Пока он любовался своим подарком, на губах медленно расцветала улыбка. Стив отлично передал на бумаге свое раздраженное выражение лица, в то время как нарисованный Баки подмигивал безымянной девушке. Стив натерпелся его косяков, да?

Стив прочистил горло. Наверное, у Баки было совсем глупое выражение лица. Он поднял взгляд на Стива и смотрел, как он поправляет челку в первый, второй, третий раз с порывами ветра. Стив все время жевал свою нижнюю губу так, что когда он наконец остановился, она стала розовой и распухшей. Баки сжалился над ним и выбросил окурок вниз.  
— С тобой что-то случилось, Стиви?

Стив пару раз тряхнув головой, будто очнулся от сна. 

— Что? — Глаза Стива были небесно-голубыми несмотря на то, что над Бруклином уже смеркалось. Он остановился ими на бумаге, зажатой у Баки в руке. — Я здоров, как огурчик, — решительно ответил Стив, переводя взгляд с Баки на открытку и обратно.

Кухонное окно внезапно захлопнулось с глухим стуком. Стив чуть не выпрыгнул из своей кожи. Бекка постучала по стеклу изнутри, держа в руках небольшой кусок дерева, который обычно и не давал окну закрыться. Она разыграла целое представление, делая вид, что пытается его открыть.

— Прости, — одними губами сказала она Баки. При этом она не выглядела ни на грамм виноватой.

Баки знал, что может открыть окно и снаружи — у него было много практики, — но Бекка так ему надоела, что он высоко оценил идею остаться на улице со Стивом, в тишине и покое.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, облокотившегося локтями на перила. Стив быстро отвел взгляд, будто его поймали на чем-то нечистом. Он снова закусил губу и начал ковырять ногти. С Баки достаточно. Он в два шага преодолел пространство между ними.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебя лихорадит, друг? — выпалил он. Стив напрягся, между его светлых бровей образовалась складка, которую Баки в тайне любил. — Стиви, может, ты думаешь, что мне не понравился подарок? Так это совсем не правда. Может, я даже повешу его на стену, как напоминание, что я… 

— Баки, — прервал Стив. Его непропорционально большая ладонь легла на плечо Баки. Стив смотрел, скорее, на его щеку, чем в глаза. — Ты внимательно рассмотрел рисунок?

— Д-да, конечно, — пробормотал Баки, не понимая пристальный взгляд Стива.

Он, кажется, начал понимать, почему на уроках рисования никто не хочет договариваться с ним о взаимной критике. Баки чувствовал всю тяжесть внимания Стива, и некуда ему было сбежать. Он не мог понять, чем вызвал гнев, и посмотрел в окно, не подглядывает ли там Бекка. Ее нигде не было видно. Они стояли на небольшой металлической платформе, никакой лестницы вниз, никаких быстрых путей отхода. Только он и один мелкий дебошир, который выглядит так, будто Баки вот-вот получит по лицу.

— Мне очень понравилось, Стив, — Баки постарался придать своему голосу более спокойный тон, который он использовал только тогда, когда Стиву было достаточно плохо, чтобы этого не слышать. Стив наклонил голову, то ли смущенный, то ли оскорбленный. Баки продолжил: — Я не вру, рисунок правда отличный. Не знаю, как тебе удалось так хорошо передать лица всего парой линий, но тебе всегда удавались такие вещи. — Хватка Стива на его плече начала ослабевать, хотя он все еще продолжал держать его. — Кто, кстати, девчонка?

Стив открыл рот, но ничего не сказал.

— Мне и вправду нравятся блондинки, — продолжил Баки, — ты же знаешь. Это Ширли Абернати? — Он пару раз встречался с ней год назад и потом предоставил Стиву полное резюме о том, какие у нее мягкие бедра выше чулок. Он не планировал заходить дальше поцелуев, но она сама сдвинула его ладонь. Это ведь приглашение, правильно? — Должно быть, Ширли. Потому что шутка в том, что она ненавидит рутбир, да?

На этих словах Стив откинулся спиной назад, как если бы он решил размяться. Только при этом он издал такой же драматичный вдох, что и Бекка. Он засунул руку в карман и извлек самый маленький огрызок карандаша, что Баки когда-либо видел. Он отпустил плечо Баки и забрал из его руки открытку. Баки позволил ему взять и вздрогнул, когда тот придвинулся вплотную к его боку.

Стив взглянул на Баки особенным, предназначавшимся только для него взглядом. Этому выражению он научился два года назад, когда Баки вытянулся вверх, как волшебный бобовый стебель, а потом и вширь, как гигант. Стив же не изменился и стал называть Баки олухом, оленем или громилой. Баки считал это за форму их персонального водевиля. Стив разжевывал ему вещи медленно и терпеливо, потому что Баки теперь выглядел как остолоп, но это было не всерьез. На самом деле, это грело Баки изнутри.

Стив вздохнул и показал ему на листок.

— Суть в том, Баки, — объяснял он, — что у нее нет лица. Она — никто. Видишь?

Баки сощурился, глядя на рисунок, как будто внезапно на него могло снизойти осознание. Как будто по ходу объяснений Стива там что-то поменяется.

— Черт, повезло, что ты хотя бы красивый, — пробормотал Стив.

— Почему ты такой странный? — вырвалось у Баки, — Просто… Просто скажи все как есть, черт возьми.

Почему-то это рассмешило Стива. Но он быстро успокоился и выпрямил листок.

— Закрой девушку своим пальцем.

Баки сделал, как сказали, и продолжил пялиться на рисунок.

— Теперь ты видишь?

Баки в шутку по-щенячьи наклонил голову, и плечи Стива поникли. Дыхание Стива зашлось, и Баки мог поклясться, что слышал, как он хрип. Стив перевел кончик огрызка на свой нарисованный нос: 

— Продолжай держать, дурачок. — Стив быстро набросал легчайшую пунктирную линию.

Что-то внутри Баки сжалось. Его сердце пропустило по крайней мере два удара, он был в этом уверен.

Пунктир расставил все по своим местам. Мультяшный Баки подмигивал мультяшному Стиву. Их взгляды встретились над барной стойкой. Между ними плясали маленькие сердечки. Девушка была декорацией. Мерой безопасности. 

У Баки пересох рот. Он тяжело сглотнул. Стив убрал карандаш в сторону и оставил Баки стоять с листком в руках. Он больше не прижимался к его боку. Его маленькая упрямая челюсть дрогнула, золотые пряди снова упали на глаза.

Боже, Баки идиот, как и сказала Бекка. Большой, тупой олух. Не увидел леса за деревьями. 

Зато увидел своего лучшего друга. Единственного человека, которого он пытается впечатлить. Единственный парень, за которого он примет удар.

Баки отметил, что окно все еще закрыто. Занятая кастрюлей, Бекка склонилась над раковиной и не обращает на них внимания. Настала его очередь кусать губы.

— Стив, я… — Стив посмотрел на него с мягким выражением лица, его глаза светились, но были грустными. Баки осторожно поднял руку отрывистым жестом, как плохой боксер, и бережно убрал волосы Стива со лба. В рассеянном лунном свете его лицо и шея стали соблазнительного розового оттенка. Все инстинкты в большом и глупом теле Баки подталкивали его вперед.

Он благоговейно и неловко тронул щеку Стива. Его кости тоньше фарфора, хрупче, чем у любой девушки, что была у Баки. Он никогда не скажет об этом вслух. Стив издал одновременно и новый, и знакомый звук. Его длинные ресницы затрепетали, когда он прикрыл глаза.

— Стиви, не думаю, что ты и вправду… знаешь. Я имею в виду, ты уверен? Точно? Ты только однажды целовался с девчонкой и ты… 

Баки застыл, как животное в свете фар, когда Стив поднялся на цыпочки и поцеловал его в губы. Мягко, сухо и прилагая слишком много силы. Это был идеальный поцелуй Стива Роджерса. 

Стив отстранился, уперев руки в узкие бедра. 

— Я уверен. Я абсолютно точно уверен.

Баки почувствовал, как у него вырвалось хихиканье. На этот раз покраснеть заставили его.

— Тогда иди обратно, — он протянул руки в просьбе.

Стив нервно посмотрел на окно, выпрямил плечи и сделал самый уверенный шаг вперед, какой Баки видел за пределами драки. Они обхватили лица руками и поначалу неловко прижимались губами, борясь за преимущество. Баки хотел сказать, что поцелуй не должен походить на драку, но знал, что лучше промолчать.

Как более опытный по части поцелуев, Баки подключил к делу язык и заставил Стива приоткрыть рот. Стив никогда не мог уйти от вызова. Он издал тихий глубокий звук, который Баки никогда не слышал за пределами своих снов. Одна рука Баки мягко скользнула в волосы Стива, другая, погладив позвонки на его спине, прижалась к талии.

Это было идеально. Восхитительно. Лучший День Рождения в жизни Баки.  
Резкий стук в стекло заставил Стива и Баки замереть.

«Нас поймали!» — запаниковал Баки. Вот и все. Конец черты. Рука Стива, сжимающая его руку, задрожала.

По другую сторону окна стояла довольная собой Бекка Барнс и ослепительно ухмылялась. Она показала им большие пальцы вверх после чего, как ни бывало, открыла окно.

— Я иду спать, — мягко сказала она. — Ма уже спит. И вы не засиживайтесь. — Она поманила Баки к себе и по-сестрински поцеловала в щеку. — С праздником, большой братец. Люблю тебя. — Бекка посмотрела прямо на Стива, подмигнула ему и исчезла в глубине квартиры.

Прошла пара секунд. Стив и Баки посмотрели друг на друга и начали смеяться. Баки охватило головокружительное облегчение, но он боялся поднять взгляд на Стива. После того как они отсмеялись, они оба откинулись на перила и соскользнули вниз.

Они сидели плечом к плечу, грудь распирало от новый ощущений. Стив взял Баки за ладонь и переплел их пальцы. Баки прислонился головой к его макушке. Он знал, что они не могут остаться на всю ночь; становилось холодно. Они не смогут сидеть так всю ночь.

Баки прижимался губами к виску Стива и не мог поверить, что его желание имело наглость исполниться.

**Author's Note:**

> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, пройдите по ссылке в начале и поставьте кудос автору :)


End file.
